The Challenge
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: 30 Days of Drabbles Challenge. Each has different summary. Might be multiple characters, depending on the prompts. Most likely just Rose and Dimitri. I will continue as long as at least one person gives me new prompts.
1. Beginning

**The link to this challenge is on my profile. It has the details if you wanna know. I think I'll do this for Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Big Bang Theory, and Victorious depending on the feedback from this one. Enjoy my beautiful beauties.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take One**

**Prompt - Beginning**

**Description - All human. Rose and Dimitri meet in a club. Chaos ensues. Rose point of view.**

I lean against the bar and sigh. Why did I let Liss talk me into this? I knew she would just get trashed and go make out with Christian. I turn to face the bar and catch sight of the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life. We lock eyes. I smirk at him. He looks surprised at my boldness. I stand and walk over to plop myself on the stool next to him.

"Hey, stranger," I say, "Stop eyeing me from across the room and offer to buy me a drink already. I'm Rose." He shakes my extended hand.

"Dimitri," he says, gruffly. He gestures to the bartender and the man sets a beer in front of each of us.

"What brings you here tonight, Dimitri?" I ask.

"Fight with my girlfriend," he tells me, "What about you?"

"A tall, blond demon," I say, seriously. He looks at me like I grew a second head, so I elaborate, "My best friend drug me here. She's off somewhere making out with her boyfriend."

"Ahh," Dimitri says, "And you don't have a boyfriend? I mean, you're gorgeous so it surprises me."

"I just dumped my asshole boyfriend a couple weeks ago," I tell him, bitterly, "His name was Jesse and all he cared about was sex."

"I see. You deserve better than that."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," I tease. Just as he's about to speak, I hear the voice I hate most in the world. Christian's aunt, Tasha just entered the room and she was calling my new boytoy's name.

"Dimitri!" she screeched out, "What are you doing talking to this skank?" She approaches us with her hands on her hips and lips pursed.

"Be nice, Natasha," Dimitri hisses at her, "Also, I think it's time for us to break-up. I already tried to tell you this but you said to take more time to think about it. I thought about. We're through." Tasha gaps at him.

"You've got balls, Dimitri. I'm the only other person that's ever talked to her like that," I say, laughing my ass off.

"I have a feeling this isn't over," Dimitri says as he watches Tasha stalk over to the door.

"No. This is just the beginning," I tell him, touching his well-muscled arm.

**Review please? You really, really should. ;P**


	2. Accusation

**Next drabble! :) My Buffy the Vampire Slayer one is up too, check it out! :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Two**

**Prompt - Accusation**

**Description - Normal VA world. Rose is mad at Dimitri. Read to find out why. Set somewhere in Frostbite. Rose's point of veiw.**

"Rose!" Dimitri demands. I spin around to face him.

"What?" I scream at him, "You want to tell me that Tasha's perfect and you love her and I'm nothing but a pathetic child? Go ahead! I've already figured it out." I feel hot tears threatening to fall but I refuse to let them. I won't let Dimitri see me cry again.

"That's not true and you know it!" he yells back at me.

"Yes, it is! She's pregnant, Dimitri! Who else could possibly be the father!" I demand, giving right in his face. He grabs my arms and I'm thrilled we don't have an audience.

"That's a serious accusation. It is not my baby! Roza, I have never and will never have sex with her! She's nothing but a friend to me. It's you that I love. It's you that I want to be with. It's always been you and always will be you. I. Love. You. Roza. And I'm sick and tired of pretending I don't," he yells, getting much softer at the end, until his voice is just a whisper. I fall into his open and waiting arms, sobbing.

"I love you, Dimitri," I whisper, brokenly. He leans down and kisses me passonately.

**Review maybe? It'd mean a lot to me :) Thanks to my two lovely reviewers, XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX and Guest...whoever you are ;P**


	3. Restless

**It was brought to my attention that the last one was really short but my drabbles are longer than most drabbles. They are defined as short stories with 100 words or less. Mine are usually 400-600 words. That being said, this one's about 200. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Three**

**Prompt - Restless**

**Description - Rose is having a ruff night. Dimitri helps to make her feel better. Dimitri's point of veiw**

Roza rolls over again and kicks me. I see her hand fly up and grab it before it hits me face. She rolls towards me again and slaps my chest. I grunt, finally sick of getting abused by a sleeping Rose. I roll over and wrap my arms around her. I tickle her sides and watch her eyes fly open. She hits my arm.

"You jerk!" she exclaims.

"You're the one who keeps kicking me!" I tell her. She pouts.

"I was having a nightmare," she defends herself. I stroke her hair gently.

"Wanna talk about it, Roza?" I ask. She shakes her head. I pull her closer and feel her snuggle into my chest.

"Take care of me," she whispers, so low I don't think she meant for me to hear. I rub her back gently.

"Always," I whisper.

**Reviews are valued. Thank you to GuestGhost, AllieAussieBritishMuffin, XxDeadlyBlackRosexX, and Rose-loves-Dimitri for reviewing chapter two :)**


	4. Snowflake

**Next drabble :) You guys should check out my Buffy the Vampire Slayer drabble challenge too. ;P Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Four**

**Prompt - Snowflake**

**Description - Continuation of drabble number two. Rose's point of view.**

I watch as the snowflakes gently drift down covering the already white landscape with a fresh layer of frozen water. I sigh happily. I'm in Dimitri's room and he's in the bathroom. We had just made love after the drama with Tasha was over. It was my first time and it was amazing. All because of Dimitri.

"So beautiful," I hear him murmur from behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder.

"It really is," I whisper, still watching the falling snow.

"Actually, I was talking about you, but yeah, the snow's nice," Dimitri says. I smile and turn from the window. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his still naked body close to mine. I reach up to kiss him. He meets me halfway, tangling his hands into my hair. We kiss for a good five minutes before coming up for air. Dimitri's lips don't leave my skin. He trails kisses up and down my neck, nipping gently.

"Get dressed," he says gruffly, backing away from me.

"You can't just do that to me!" I cry. He kisses my forhead.

"I want to show you something," he says, giving me a gorgeous half-smile. We both get dressed quickly and Dimitri takes my hand. We run to the roof. I gasp.

"This view," I breathe.

"Amazing, isn't it?" he asks.

"It's like I can see every single snowflake," I whisper.

"I thought you'd like it up here." Dimitri kisses me again.

**Review are appreciated :) And I've decided, I'm waiting until I finish this story and putting a special thank you author's note at the end for everyone that reviews...it's gonna be long and I might add them to my other stories too.**


	5. Haze

**Very short, actual drabble. Lissa/Christian. I'll be updating a few more chapters of this tonight to catch up for lost time. Same with my Buffy one. I'll be starting a Big Bang Theory one tomorrow. I'll Guard Your Body, You Guard My Heart has been updated. Now, for my excuse for taking so long. I had my birthday party from Saturday to Sunday, then Sunday night I got sick and have been sick since then. I'm feeling a lot better now though so I can concentrate better. Also, I'm getting a new laptop tomorrow for my birthday so I can't wait to play with that. I'll stop boring you now. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Five**

**Prompt - Haze**

**Description - Christian's thoughts on Lissa saving him at the end of Vampire Academy. Christian's point of view.**

I start to fade out of life and I'm okay with that because I was able to help save Lissa. Pure, beautiful Lissa. I only wish she knew how I felt about her and that she could have felt the same. She's like a beakcon of light breaking through the haze my life was shrouded in since my parents turned Strigoi. Suddenly, out of the darkness, an angel walks over to me. Not just any angel though, it's Lissa. There's a golden glow around her and everything is happy. The pain drifts slowly away and my eyes flutter open.

"Lissa," I whisper.

**Reviews are awesome. ;P**


	6. Flame

**This drabble has me convinced I'm mentally challenged but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy. Richelle Mead owns our lovely Rose.**

**Drabble Challenge - Take Six**

**Prompt - Flame**

**Description - Rose is sitting by the fire in the Belikov's home. Set after the series and Dimitri's there too, just not with her at the moment. Rose point of view.**

I stare at the rising flames of the fire and smile softly to myself. Fire is such a strange thing. It offers warmth and light but at the same time is so incredibly deadly. Christian proved just as much to me when we fought Strigoi together. Fire also offers a lot of symbolism. Fire symbolizes struggle. Like the past year and a half of my life. I walked through that goddamned fire and it nearly burnt my soul right out of my body. But I came out of it all stronger than ever. I saved the love of my life from his Strigoi prison and now live happily with him at court while my best friend rules all of the vampiric world. So, yeah, fire is warm and bright and deadly. Fire is also healing and renewing, though most people don't see it that way. My own personal fire keeps me strong, which keeps those I love alive and well.

"Aunt Roza!" Paul calls, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I call back to my nephew. I could have never asked for a better honeymoon. Spending time with my new family is perfect, as is the everlasting flame.

**Review? Pretty please?**


	7. Formal

**Last update for the night cause I'm tired. But this is also the very first thing written completely on my new computer :3 Richelle Mead owns VA. **

**Drabble Challenge - Take Seven**

**Prompt - Formal**

**Description - After Shadow Kiss. Dimitri never got turned and everyone knows and is okay with him and Rose. They go to Saint Vlad's prom together.**

"This is my first formal dance with someone I actually want to be with," I tell Lissa.

"Dimitri should feel honored," she tells me, "Especially since you look fantastic in that dress. Like a red princess." Lissa giggles. I look at us and laugh.

"It's weird," I tell her, "Usually, I'm the one with form-fitting dresses and you're the one with poofy skirts." Liss laughs too. My dress is floor-length silk with layers upon layers of some fluffy material on the bottom. The top is textured but tightfitting with a little silver broch in the middle. The entire thing is a deep, dark red. **(I just described my kick-ass prom dress to you guys ;P) **Lissa's dress is tight fitting silk in a stunning emerald green. It's floor-lenght as well and accented with glitter. There's a knock at the door. I open it to reveal Dimitri and Christian decked out in tuxes and carrying corsages.

"See something you like, Comrade?" I mock him, because of his stare.

"Just my beautiful Roza," he responds, pulling me to him for a kiss. That night we danced a lot but one particular song that we danced to stuck out. In the middle of Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato I looked up at Dimitri and said,

"Can this be our song?" He grinned down at me and nodded.

**Review please? :)**


	8. Ronan

**I don't normally do this but I'd like to say something important to me. Even if you don't like Taylor Swift, go to YouTube and check out Ronan. It's a very sad song about a little boy who died at the age of four because of cancer. If you like the song, you should buy it off iTunes. All the proceeds go to Taylor Swift's charity fund for cancer research. It's for a good cause so that's the only reason I'm telling you about this. Also, if you have already heard and bought the song, that's amazing.**

**~RozaHathaway17**

**P.S. Thanks for taking the time to read this update that has nothing to do with anything in my stories...**


	9. Companion

**This is a dark one. Enjoy. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eight**

**Prompt – Companion**

**Description – Set during Blood Promise. Dimitri turns Rose, making her his companion. Dimitri's point of view.**

I watch Roza's eyes flutter open. They're ringed in red. She turns her head towards me and grins, baring her white fangs.

"You've awakened me," she says, sounding cold, "I'm free of that girl. And I'm hungry."

"I have just the person for you to eat, Roza," I tell her, grinning widely. I shove Inna roughly over to Rose and watch her drain the girl dry.

"How do you feel?" I demand. She turns her cold, hard eyes to mine.

"Strong," she answers, coolly, "Let's go out." She jumps up from her bed and links her arm through mine pressing a hard kiss to my lips.

"Fine," I tell her, "But when we get back, we're fucking."

**Review please? And don't forget to check out Ronan. :P**


	10. Move

**I've decided against The Big Bang Theory story. I can't write any of the characters point of views and I suck at third person. Sorry to anyone disappointed by this. Richelle Mead own VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Nine**

**Prompt – Move**

**Description – Rose and Dimitri move in together about an hour away from court. Set after Last Sacrifice. Rose's point of view.**

"I'm happy," I tell my amazing boyfriend as we drive to our new house.

"So am I," he says, glancing over to me and smiling.

"It's a nice little house. And I like that we can still be guardians but live a little bit away," I inform him. He grins.

"This is a very good day," he states, "First, I get my soul back. Then I get my guardian title reinstated. And now, I get to move in with the woman of my dreams. All thanks to you, Roza. You're so incredible." He kisses my hand.

"I love you, Dimitri. I'll do anything for you," I tell him, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, milaya. I'll do anything I can to keep mine and keep you safe," he says to me, pulling into our new driveway. I smile at our new home then up at Dimitri.

"Welcome home, love," he says. We get out of the car and go inside to unpack. Once everything is set, we cuddle on the couch until we fall asleep.

**Review pwetty pwease :3**


	11. Silver

**Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Ten**

**Prompt – Silver**

**Description – Rose gets Dimitri a new silver stake. Set after series. Dimitri's point of view.**

"Comraaaaaade!" Roza calls, letting herself into my apartment, "I have a surprise for you!" I go to greet her. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and kiss her full lips gently.

"Is it under this shirt?" I whisper seductively into her ear, sliding my hand up her shirt to rest it on her flat stomach. She smacks my hand away.

"That comes later. This is for now," she hands me a small bag. I lead her to the sitting area and we sit. I open the bag. Inside, there's a silver stake engraved with the words 'Keep Safe My Love.' It's in Russian.

"The guy at the shop told me it means 'Keep safe my love' and I thought since your guardian title got reinstated…" I cut her off with a hard, passionate kiss.

"It's perfect. You're perfect," I murmur against her warm lips. We make love for the first time since she was shot right there on my couch.

**Review? Yeah, you should! :P**


	12. Prepared

**This is really short but it's supposed to be. Enjoy! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eleven**

**Prompt – Prepared**

**Description – Rose thinks about finding Dimitri and setting his soul free. Set during Blood Promise. Rose's point of view.**

I go back to my hotel room after talking to Sydney about the Alchemists. I sit on the bed and think about Dimitri. He was the love of my life. He was so strong and sweet and protective but then one wrong move, one delayed reaction and he was ripped away from me. The night he finally gave into me and made love to me is still fresh in my mind. He was so caring and loving and sure of himself. It was the best night of my life, regardless of the circumstances. The next day he was taken away from me and made into a monster. A large sob escapes my throat and I curl into myself on the bed.

The point here, the bottom line, is that if I am asked if I'm ready to kill my lover, my soul mate, the answer is I've never been less prepared for anything in my life.

**Review please? :P**


	13. Knowledge

**I know I'm a horrible person but I had a hard time coming up with a good story. This wasn't even my idea, I stole it from ItaSaku1 so she gets full credit here. I'll hopefully be updating a lot tonight and tomorrow for multiple reasons. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twelve **

**Prompt – Knowledge**

**Description – Viktoria catches Rose and Dimitri in a compromising position when she visits her brother for Christmas. Set during Frostbite. Viktoria's point of view.**

I walk into the gym to see my brother. He knows I'm here and told me to come by and meet his student, Rose. I feel like he's too affectionate towards her for some reason. I've never heard him talk so fondly about anyone not in the family.

"Dimitri," I hear a girl's voice whisper. I walk as quietly as possible to see my brother kissing a short girl with long brown hair. I gasp when I realize it's Rose. They break apart quickly after hearing me.

"Vika!" Dimitri exclaims, clearly upset, "I can explain this."

"You don't need to, Dimka," I say, harshly, "You were making out with your student. I'm pretty sure you said she's seventeen, one year older than me. You can get fired and arrested for this."

"No one else knows," Rose speaks up, she flips her hair out of her face and I see she has a black eye.

"I'm Dimitri's sister, Viktoria. I know, you're Rose. How'd you get the shiner?" I ask.

"My mother punched me in the face," she states bluntly. I nod.

"Don't get my brother arrested," I demand.

"I don't plan too," she whispers, "I need to go to class." She leaves quickly, not looking me in the eye.

"What the hell are you thinking, Dimka?" I demand in Russian.

"I love her, Vik," he admits softly.

"Don't do anything too stupid," I say and hug my big brother, "We need you."

"And you just remember," he tells me, squeezing tight, "With great knowledge comes great responsibility."

**Review? It makes me happy! :D**


	14. Denial

**Second update tonight! Really short and sad. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirteen**

**Prompt – Denial**

**Description – Abe is living in a state of denial right after Janine leaves him. Set before series when Janine is pregnant with Rose. Abe's point of view.**

I down another beer and slam my head on the oak desk. No. It's not possible. She didn't leave me. She just went out for some air. She wouldn't leave me. At least not when pregnant with my child. We were going to be a happy little family, she wouldn't leave that behind. There's no way this is happening. There's no way she's gone. I'm having a nightmare, that's all. When I wake up, she'll be wrapped in my arms once again. I pinch myself and don't wake up. A single tear escapes my eye.

_She left me and took our baby with her. And my heart and soul._

**Review pwease :)**_  
_


	15. Wind

**Really short once again but you get some Lissa for once...enjoy! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Fourteen**

**Prompt – Wind**

**Description – Set at the end of Shadow Kiss when Rose is talking to Lissa. Lissa's point of view.**

As the cold wind blows my hair around, I shiver. I think of Rose and what she didn't tell me and hurt courses through me, making me shiver again, this time not because of the cold. She is – was – in love with Dimitri. He felt the same way. Now, he's Strigoi and she's going to go try to kill him. A single tear slides down my cheek. She's leaving me for him. My best friend is leaving me for a guy.

As the cold wind blows my hair around, I realize I did the same to her, with Christian.

**Review? I likes them :P**


	16. Order

**Next drabble :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Fifteen**

**Prompt – Order**

**Description – All human. Rose is a waitress in a small town diner. Dimitri sits down in her section. Rose's point of view.**

I watch the tall, gorgeous man walk into the diner and smirk when he sits down in my section. I walk over to him and hand him a menu.

"Hey, sexy," I say, throwing him a flirty wink, "Welcome to Stan's. Can I start you off with a drink?" He smiles up at me from his seat.

"I'll take a coffee, black," he says, "And my friend will be here soon and I know he'll want a Coke."

"No problem, hun," I tell him and go back to the counter to get the drinks. I see sexy's friend walk in and sit across from him. I strut back to the table, placing the drinks down and handing the new-comer a menu.

"I'm assuming you need a minute," I say, smiling at him, "But, are you ready to order?" I direct the second part at the first man.

"I'll take you, gorgeous, if you don't mind," he says smirking. I lean over the table and kiss him slowly.

"Now, babe, you know that's not an option here," I say, teasingly.

"Not for everyone," he tells me, "Just me."

"Right, you are, my dear husband," I say back, laughing, "Now, I'll go get your order, guys. I know what you two like."

**Review please?**

**P.S. I made a Facebook page for my stories and will put a link on my profile if you wanna like it. :)**


	17. Thanks

**I have a long, early update for you today because I love you guys so much :3 Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Sixteen**

**Prompt – Thanks**

**Description – Rose and Dimitri go to Russia to see his family and tell them he's alive. Set after Last Sacrifice. Rose's point of view.**

We pull up in front of the little house Dimitri grew up in. I can feel the nervousness radiating off of him. I take his hand lightly in mine and rub the back of it. He lifts my hand to his lips and kisses it gently.

"I changed my mind," he says, quickly, "Let's just go home." I just roll my eyes and get out of the car. Dimitri sighs but follows me anyway. He puts his arm around my waist and we go to the door.

"You ready?" I ask gently.

"It's now or never," he tells me, taking a deep breath. I knock on the door. A moment later, Viktoria flings herself into my arms. I hiss in pain. My bullet wounds are still a little sore.

"Oh my God!" she exclaims, "What did I do? Are you okay?"

"Vik," I say, laughing slightly, "You did nothing wrong. I have healing wounds is all. But that's not important." She looks over and notices Dimitri. Her eyes widen and she throws her arms around her brother, sobbing.

"Mama!" she yells, pulling us both into the house. Olena comes out of the kitchen and covers her mouth with her hand at seeing us. Tears stream down her face.

"Dinka?" she asks, "My boy, is that really you?"

"It's me, mama," he whispers and walks over, hugging her. She clings to Dimitri like her life depends on it.

"I missed you so much," she says in Russian, still crying, "Roza." I smile and wave slightly.

"Hi, Olena," I say and hug her, "I'm really sorr-"

"Stop right there," she cuts me off sharply, "You did what you had to do and you brought my son back to me. Thank you, Roza." I smile widely at her and hear the door open behind me.

"Roza!" I hear Paul yell and he runs for me. I catch and hug him, wincing in pain.

"Paul, be careful," Karolina warns and hugs me gently, "I don't know what happened but she's in pain."

"What happened, Roza?" Paul asks me, looking amazed.

"I got shot," I tell everyone in the room. There are assorted gasps and a "cool" from Paul.

"Oh! Roza!" Olena says, squeezing my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but that's not what's important at the moment," I say, smirking, "Karo, Sonya, why don't you say hi to your brother. Paul, do you remember your uncle?" Karolina and Sonya are squeezing the life out of Dimitri and crying. Paul's little face lights up.

"Uncle Dimka!" he exclaims, running into his arms. Dimitri picks him up.

"Would you like to meet your nieces, Dimka?" Karolina asks, "Roza, you haven't met Xena yet either, have you?" I shake my head no and she introduces Zoya and Xena to Dimitri and I. Zoya doesn't remember me very well but she was so little when I was here last, it's not a big surprise. Yeva walks into the room, goes straight up to Dimitri, and smack him on the back of the head. She says something to him in Russian that I don't catch.

"Good work, Roza," she tells me in English then goes upstairs. I smirk.

"What did she say to you, comrade?" I ask, cheekily. All the girls and Paul start laughing as Dimitri blushes.

"She asked why I acted like a jerk to you when you saved me," he admits, sheepishly. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I look up at him.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" I ask grinning.

**Review pwease? And check out my Facebook page, there's a link on my profile and I'll always post links to new chapters there :)**


	18. Look

**Next drabble :) It's a funny one. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Seventeen**

**Prompt – Look**

**Description – Set after Last Sacrifice. Lissa and Christian walk in on Rose and Dimitri getting hot and heavy. Rose's point of view.**

Dimitri kisses me passionately. This is our first night off in weeks and we have some fun plans for it. He slips my shirt over my head and I unbutton his. His hands travel to my bra which he easily unclasps and discards.

"You're so beautiful, my Roza," he whispers huskily against my lips.

"I love you," I whisper back. The rest of our clothes come off.

"I love you more," he says, rubbing his nose gently against mine. He lays me on my back. We both turn our heads as the door opens.

"Liss!" Christian exclaims, covering her eyes, "Don't look!" I stand up, completely naked and chuck a pillow at them. I place my hands on my hips and Dimitri wraps a sheet around the both of us.

"Payback, sparky," I tell him, smirking, "Knock next time, would you?" Dimitri kisses my bare shoulder and grins.

**Review please? Also, if you want me to make any of these drabbles(not just this one) into a longer one-shot or a full story, review the specific chapter and let me know and I'll see what I can do :)**


	19. Summer

**Next drabble :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Eighteen**

**Prompt – Summer**

**Description – Rose and Dimitri are together and happy. Tasha tries to break them apart once again. Set after series but Tasha never killed the queen. Loosely based off of Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge.**

I walk into Dimitri's and my apartment and kick my shoes off.

"It's so fucking hot," I call to Dimitri and walk into the living room. I stop dead and gasp. Tasha is on top of Dimitri, kissing him. He's mine, or he was anyway.

"Roza!" he exclaims, "This isn't what it looks like! Let me explain." I just shake my head and run out of the apartment, feet still bare. I run all the way to Lissa's room and pound on the door, tears streaming down my face. She opens the door and pulls me inside.

"What happened?" she demands.

"I went home and Tasha was on top of Dimitri kissing him," I sob into her shirt.

"I can't believe Dimitri would kiss Tasha!" Liss shrieks.

"Tasha was on top of him, Lissa," I say slowly, "She had to have kissed him. Plus Dimitri would never do that to me."

"Tasha wouldn't do that! She's so sweet!" Lissa tells me. I look at her, shocked.

"She is NOT a saint. She's a fucking actress! Haven't you heard all the rumors about her?" I demand.

"You can't believe everything you hear, Rose," she chastes me. I glare at her and leave without saying anything. I'll teach her to steal from me. It's no wonder not many people like her. It has nothing to do with Christian's parents. I walk back into the apartment to find Dimitri on the couch with his head in his hands. I sit next to him and put my hand on his back. He turns and wraps his arms around me.

"Roza," he says thickly, "She kissed me. I love you so much. I'm sorry."

"I know, Dimitri," I tell him, "It's okay and I love you too. But I fucking hate summer."

**Reviews taste like candy :P Theoretically...**


	20. Transformation

**I'm going to try to get a few of these out today because I might lose power for a few days. I'm right in the path of hurricane Sandy. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Nineteen**

**Prompt – Transformation**

**Description – Dimitri's thoughts when he gets turned. Set at the end of Shadow Kiss. Dimitri's point of view.**

When I feel someone approach me, I tense but I'm not quick enough. As the Strigoi's teeth sink into my neck, I lock eyes with my Roza. I love you, I try to tell her with my eyes. I think she gets it and I feel myself fade away.

I wake up several hours later and look around. Everything is so much clearer. The blonde Strigoi that did this to me walks into the room. I pounce up and slam him against the wall, snarling.

"How dare you!" I roar, "How dare you take her away from me!" He just laughs and Ilet go of him. He smirks.

"You have a lot to learn and a lot to thank me for," he tells me, "The name's Nathan, by the way. And I know, you're Dimitri, it's all part of the plan."

**Review please!**


	21. Tremble

**Hurricane Sandy is a bitch and I'm scared. So I wrote this cause the prompt lined up with fear. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty**

**Prompt – Tremble**

**Description – Hurricane Sandy is about to hit Court. Rose panics. Set after Last Sacrifice. Rose's point of view.**

The wind blows again, still sounding like thunder. I shudder. I pace back and forth nervously. I hate fucking thunderstorms and we're in the middle of a hurricane. I'm freaking out and Dimitri's just sitting there, reading, perfectly calm. He glances up at me.

"Roza," he says, "Come here." I walk over to him. He sets his book down and holds me. He strokes my hair gently as I tremble in his arms. He kisses my forehead.

"Why are you so afraid of big storms?" he asks gently. I shake my head and look up at him.

"They're scary," I state bluntly. He pulls me closer and I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to shut out the sounds of the storm. Dimitri gently rocks me in his arms as the wind blows harshly. I bury my head in his chest. I know he can't really protect me from the harsh weather but it's still comforting to be in his strong arms.

**Review...and hold me :O**


	22. Sunset

**Next drabble :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-One**

**Prompt – Sunset**

**Description – Dimitri's first sunset after being changed back into a dhampir. Dimitri's point of view.**

I watch the sun as it sets on the horizon and can't help the small smile that appears on my face. It's been so long since I've seen the sun. I crave it now more than ever. The only thing I want more than the sun is my Roza. I hurt her so badly, so many times. There is no forgiveness for me now. I've hurt too many people but more importantly, I hurt my Roza more times than I'd like to admit. She's perfect and I have practically destroyed her. I put my hands to my face as I feel tears start to fall. I remember her face when she first saw me as a Strigoi. She was terrified of me. And I enjoyed it. As much as I need it, I don't deserve the sun. And I don't deserve Rose.

**Reviews are welcomed :) **

**P.S. I posted a new story called Through the Looking Glass. Check it out :)**


	23. Mad

**Oh, look! An update! That hasn't happened in a while! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Two**

**Prompt – Mad**

**Description – Dimitri's mad at Rose. Read to find out why. Set during Frostbite. Dimitri's point of view.**

I just can't believe Rose did what she did. It was completely uncalled for. I know that she's jealous, because I am too. That Ashford boy is always all over my girl. Well, the girl that would be mine if it wasn't for the world we were born into. I wish we were born human and came across each other. Then we could be together. Someone pounds on my door. I open it to reveal Roza.

"Please stop being mad at me," she whispers, "I over-reacted. You aren't even mine and I can't take it when she's all over you."

"I forgive you, Roza," I tell her, half-smiling, "I know how you feel. But did you really have to pull Tasha's hair completely out of her head." She smirks.

**Review please :)**


	24. Thousand

**Here's another! I plan on finishing tonight. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Three**

**Prompt – Thousand**

**Description – Sweet Romitri fluff. After series. Rose's point of view.**

"Keep your eyes closed and count to one thousand," Dimitri whispers in my ear, with his hands over my eyes.

"I can barely count past a hundred without getting confused," I say, laughing at my amazing boyfriend. He chuckles. I start counting in my head, feeling ridiculous. I feel Dimitri scoop me into his arms and kiss my neck. I keep my eyes shut tight. He sets me down and I feel sand crunch beneath my feet.

"Open your eyes," he tells me. I do and see a beautiful beach, "Happy birthday, Roza." I lean into him and sigh softly. I swing around and tackle him to the sand in a huge hug. I kiss whatever skin I can reach and he laughs.

"I love you, Dimitri," I whisper, laying on top of him and looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Roza," he responds, brushing his lips against mine.

**Reviews are fantabulous!**


	25. Outside

**Next drabble :) And tonight, I really am going to finish up. Last night I got really, really tired. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Four**

**Prompt – Outside**

**Description – Rose's thoughts when Rose and Lissa run away and then when they start their new lives after Last Sacrifice. Rose's point of view.**

The car finally stops and we climb out of the trunk. I turn to Lissa and smile at her widely. We are finally outside. We are finally free. No more royals, no more drama, just me and her, Rose and Lissa. Here, we are just two more faces, while there, Liss is the princess and I'm her blood-whore friend. This is going to be great.

After all that has happened, I don't want to be just another face, and I know Lissa doesn't either. Now, she is Queen Vasalisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir and I am Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, head of the queen's royal guard. We have both found the men of our dreams. I grin at her over the crowd in the banquet hall. This is going to be even better.

**Review, pretty, pretty please! :)**


	26. Winter

**THIS IS REALLY SAD! BEWARE! Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Five**

**Prompt – Winter**

**Description – Set after series. Rose is mourning a death. Rose's point of view.**

It's winter again. During winter, bad things happen to me. Tears are pouring down my face. A sob escapes my throat. It's not fair. First, I stumble across a massacre and my best friend gets murdered. And I almost lose the love of my life to some other woman. Then my lover gets turned Strigoi. That was last winter and this winter, I watched my lover's casket lowered into the ground. He was killed in the winter. _I miss you, Dimitri_, I think, tilting my head back and letting my tears continue to fall. And I fucking hate winter.

**Review please...and don't kill me! It's just one drabble!**


	27. Diamond

**Guess who's watching the live shows of the X Factor USA right now! haha. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Six**

**Prompt – Diamond**

**Description – Rose makes Dimitri watch the X Factor with her because she loves Demi Lovato. Rose's point of view.**

I grab onto Dimitri's arms and lean forward.

"Please be Willie!" I shout at the screen, "I love Willie Jones!"

_"Please welcome back Diamond White!" _Kim Kardashian announces from the stage.

"Noooooooo!" I exclaim, falling to the fall dramatically, "Why Diamond? I want Willie back!" Dimitri laughs out loud at me.

"Is that really necessary?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. I mean, I like Diamond but Willie is ten million and two times better," I state, matter-of-factly. I climb back onto the couch and curl into his arms, pouting. He pulls me closer and kisses my forehead.

**Review please! And yes, these were my thoughts.**


	28. Letters

**Extra short but I got my point across. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Seven**

**Prompt – Letters**

**Description – All human. Dimitri is in the military and gets letters from his Roza constantly. Dimitri's point of view.**

"Letter time!" Ivan calls, walking into the tent with a large bag. He tosses letters to the guys, calling the names and numbers of letters.

"Dimitri, too many to count!" Ivan exclaims, throwing a large pile of letters tied with a rubber band. I smirk. _Oh, Roza, _I think ripping the rubber band off the letters. I start in on the first and smile to myself. My wife is perfect.

**Review pwease :)**


	29. Promise

**My first attempt at Sydney's point of view and Sydrian! Whooo-hooo! Richelle Mead owns Bloodlines.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Twenty-Eight**

**Prompt – Promise**

**Description – Adrian makes a promise to Sydney. Set after The Golden Lily. Sydney's point of view.**

"I promise to stop drinking, smoking, partying, everything if you just give me a chance," Adrian tells me passionately, fire in his green eyes. I look at him for a moment, studying him.

"You can't tell anyone," I state, giving in, "If this gets out, I'll be sent to a re-education center."

"I'm not keeping it a secret. I plan on showing you off. But I won't let anyone take you anywhere you don't want to go," he says, grinning at me.

**Review and tell me how I did with Sydney!**


	30. Simple

**One more after this guys! Unless you want more and give me prompts ;P Also, tell me if there are any you want me to continue. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Twenty-Nine**

**Prompt – Simple**

**Description – Lissa is yelling at Christian. Set after series. Christian's point of view.**

"I am pretty damn simple to live with Christian!" Lissa shouts, standing above me, "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I don't want much! I want you and I want a few kids! That's all!"

"What is this all really about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She sighs and sits next to me on the couch.

"Rose and Dimitri got married last month," she whispers, "Why haven't you even proposed yet?" I smile and kiss her lips softly. She doesn't know what I have planned for tomorrow.

**Reviews are nice :)**


	31. Future

***Sobs* Final drabble. If you want me to continue, give me some prompts :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty**

**Prompt – Future**

**Description – Janine finds out she's pregnant. Set way before series. Janine's point of view.**

I can't be pregnant. My future was so bright but now I'm going to be a mother. No, I'll take the time off that is absolutely necessary and then I'll send my child to an academy. That's perfect. My future is still bright. I will still be a guardian. That's all.

Rosemarie's future is bright. If only she knew how bright, but then, how could a five-year-old know what a great person and guardian she will be?

**Review pwease :P**


	32. Sword

**READandWRITE11 requested I continue and gave me a couple prompts so this is for you love! Keep the prompts coming guys, and I'll keep writing! Richelle Mead owns VA.  
**

**Drabble Challenge – Continued**

**Prompt – Sword**

**Description – Mia's thoughts when Rose kills the Strigoi in Spokane. Mia's point of view.**

I watch the male Strigoi snap Mason's neck and my heart breaks. He was such a good person. He didn't deserve this. I spot a fish tank and concentrate on it. It explodes with the force of the water. I mentally move the water to 'drown' the Strigoi. He claws at his face violently. Rose sees a sword on the wall and grabs it. She hacks into the Strigoi's neck until his head is completely off his body. She turns to the female and smiles wickedly. She chops away at her neck too. Even after it's off, she just keeps swinging the sword.

"Rose!" I exclaim, "It's over! They are dead!" She turns to me slowly and glares. Then her eyes widen and she falls to her knees. She crawls to Mason and holds onto him tightly. She demands I leave, so I do.

**Review please :)**


	33. Cold

**SAD WARNING! You have been warned. Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Drabble Challenge – Continued Thirty-Two**

**Prompt – Cold**

**Description – Spokane when Mason gets killed. Mason's point of view.**

I run back into the house to help Rose. I don't even remember what I said and what the Strigoi said but the next thing I know, my neck is on fire and I fall to the ground. I'm cold. I look at myself lying on the hard floor and realize what just happened. I came back for nothing. Rose is still going to die and it's all my fault. I watch Mia make the fish tank explode, I watch Rose kill the Strigoi, I watch Rose cling to my body. I watch the guardians try to take her away from my body. And I watch Belikov succeed. That is when I realize why she didn't want to be with me. It's always been him. I feel even colder. I just hope he'll get off his ass and make her happy.

**Review pretty pretty please!**


	34. Popsicle

**Three lovely people have given me prompts and since I'm lazy and forgetful, I'm just going to say thank you to the three of you together. You know who you are! Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Three**

**Prompt – Popsicle**

**Description – Rose is in Russia and taking care of Paul by herself. Set after series. Rose's point of view.**

"Aunt Roza!" Paul calls, stomping his foot, "I want a popsicle." He juts out his lower lip and I laugh.

"Okay, Paul," I say and take a popsicle out of the freezer, handing it to him. He holds it up and looks through the wrapper. He shakes his head and hands it back.

"I don't like the green ones," he tells me, crinkling his nose up. I sigh but take out another.

"I don't want purple either," he says, after examining that one too. I trade off with him again but he hands it back right away.

"I want the green one," he states. I hand the green popsicle back to him and lean against the counter.

"Thank you, Aunt Roza!" he yells, running out of the room. I just blow some hair out of my face and laugh.

**Review please :)**


	35. Heat

**Next drabble...really short :) Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Four**

**Prompt – Heat**

**Description – Rose burned herself. Read to find out how. Rose's point of view.**

Dimitri should be home some. I sigh and try to cover the burnt spot on my forehead. I hear the door open and Dimitri walk in. He walks over, kisses me and smiles.

"What did you do?" he taunts.

"I burnt myself on the goddamn curling iron," I mutter grumpily. He chuckles and kisses me again. I blow the hair out of my face and glare playfully at Dimitri.

**Review please :)**


	36. Drought

** .REader. gave me this prompt. I bet it's not what you expected haha...thanks for the prompts though, love! Also, I need more prompts soon, I have like two left :O Richelle Mead owns VA...and a happy birthday to her :3**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Five**

**Prompt – Drought**

**Description – Rose is listening to music and a song reminds her of Dimitri. Set at the beginning of Blood Promise when she is still in Saint Petersburg. Rose's point of view.**

_"So let this drought come to an end and make this desert flower again," _blares from the stereo in the club. I think of Dimitri. It has been so long since I've seen him. I know he's gone to me forever but I can't help but miss him. I know exactly what Selena Gomez is singing about. A day without Dimitri is like years and years without rain. I need this drought to stop.

**Review pwease :)**


	37. Work

**Next drabble...I bet it's not what you expected! ;P Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Six**

**Prompt – Work**

**Description – Dimitri deals with a whiney Rose. Dimitri's point of view.**

"Roza, wake up, it's almost time for work," I say, shaking my gorgeous girlfriend gently.

"Unanjkfsk," she mumbles something illegible rolling over. I lift her out of the bed into my arms, "I don't wanna go to work." I sigh and take out my cell phone.

"Hello," a cheery voice chirps.

"Lissa, we're going to be late for work again," I tell her and she laughs.

**Review please :)**


	38. Clothes

**Next drabble :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Six**

**Prompt – Clothes**

**Description – Rose goes home to find a surprise from Lissa. Rose's point of view.**

Piles of clothes cover every square inch of mine and Dimitri's bedroom. There are jeans, skirts, shirts, blouses, sweatpants, bras, underwear, dresses, and little tiny nighties. All very sexy. All in good colors, black, red, purple, orange, pretty much everything but pink. I sigh and go to put it all away.

**Scary shortness! haha Review please :)**


	39. Comfortable

**Next drabble :) If you want them to keep coming, I need more prompts. I'm down to my last two. Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Thirty-Seven (I think)**

**Prompt – Comfortable**

**Description – Lissa is mad at Christian. Read to find out why. Lissa's point of view.**

"Lissa, please tell me what I did?" Christian pleads with me, sitting down next to me on the couch. He takes my hand.

"Christian," I sigh, "I am eight months pregnant, my emotions are going haywire, I have to pee every ten minutes and I am just all around fucking uncomfortable. Excuse me if I get a little grumpy!"

"Liss, baby," he says, wrapping his arms around me, "Let me take care of you then." I look into his eyes and smile softly. He kisses me.

**Review please :)**


	40. I need advice

**I know this has nothing to do with anything but I've been seriously considering joining the military when I get out of high school next year. I don't know how to talk to my mom about this and wanted to know if you guys have any advice. Please PM me or review with advice :)**

**~RozaHathaway17**


	41. Donuts

**I want to thank everyone who gave me advice yesterday and apologize for not updating. I will be doing two tonight. Also, for those of you in the Love Fades Mine Has VA Facebook group, you should enter the Christmas contest. Even if you're not in it PM them! You can enter more than one story as well! :) Richelle Mead owns VA!**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Forty (I know that's wrong but too bad)**

**Prompt – Donuts**

**Description – Rose is angry at Dimitri so he makes it up to her with donuts. Not in the way you'd expect. Rose's point of view.**

"Rose, he probably didn't mean it," Lissa says reasonably. I sigh loudly.

"He meant it," I snap, "You should have seen his face. He doesn't want me anymore." I would be depressed right now if I wasn't so pissed. I flop onto Lissa's couch and lean on her shoulder. Dimitri walks through the door holding a box.

"I'm so sorry, Roza," he says, looking into my eyes. I look away from him, "I brought you donuts." I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses the top of my head.

**Review please :)**


	42. The Hunger Games

**Another drabble :) And yes, I did think the Hunger Games was about werewolves and no, I did not read it nor do I want to. Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Forty-One**

**Prompt – The Hunger Games**

**Description – Lissa is trying to get Rose to read. Rose's point of view.**

"Come on, Rose!" Lissa whines, shoving the hard cover book in my face, "Just read the first chapter and you'll be hooked." I push her away gently.

"I'm not reading anything. Especially not something about werewolves," I tell, gritting my teeth in annoyance.

"Rose, The Hunger Games is not about werewolves," she explains as though she was speaking to a five year old.

"Oh," I state, bored, "I'm still not reading it."

"Come on Rosie!" she squeals, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-" I snatch the book from her hands.

"Fine!" I shout, "Now shut the fuck up." She smiles smugly.

**Review please :)**


	43. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

**This is a contest (not run by me, I'm just promoting it) run by Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. Please enter so it actually happens! www dot facebook dot com/groups/108024319328224/ there's the page link! Go on, join up! Just replace the dots with "." :)**

Members of Juliet Had it Easy, She never had to kill Romeo: Your loving Admins would like to announce the first annual Vampire Academy Christmas Writing Contest in the group!  
Snowflakes on our Fangs:  
(You can call it SOOF if you want. Haha it makes me giggle.)

Fellow members, the time has come that we do another contest, and I do believe I will start doing this every year just before Christmas time. Now I'll get down to business and tell you what you can write, when teasers, titles or the entire story are due. Along with just little rules here and there.

• This is just a contest for Vampire Academy, which is pretty obvious since this is a VA group, but I just wanted to clarify that.

• Although it is planned to be around Christmas time, it doesn't need to be Christmas themed

• Any pairing, any genre and any word count are allowed. As far as rating, it would be best if you could keep it T. But, if you would like to do a rated M story, please clarify with me that you are 17 or older. They may be in a separate voting category.

• Voting will not be open in the group like it was with the banner bunny contest. I am going to find some way where I can receive votes from people through facebook and tally up the scores, I think there is more anticipation and excitement when it is not open voting. And if any of you have a concern about me tallying up votes when the time comes, I will let you know now I will not be writing, just running it like Mandy did with the previous one. If it's still an issue, private message me if you want about your concern.

• You will be picking your own title and plot. I considered making a list of titles and prompts, even considered doing something like the banner bunny, but I do not have good enough programs to put that together. Sorry :-/

• If any of you consider doing a rated M story, I ask that you refrain from the following topics: Bestiality and incest. If you are unsure of an idea you have, speak to me or Nicia and we will let you know if that is alright.

• As far as starting your story, you may start as soon as you want, but I need to have you submit a title, pairing, rating and what you plan to do (as far as one-shot, multi-chapter, drabble, etc. are concerned.) get this to me as soon as that is available. Your stories must be submitted and completed by December 25th, 2012. Voting will go on December 26th- January 4th, and I will post the results in the group along with the award banners January 5th. The cutoff date for you to contact me and let me know you are participating is November 30th!

• There will be a 1st, 2nd and 3rd place for each category. These are the following categories. Best plot, Best one shot, Best Multi-chapter, Best Drabble, Best Lemon, Cutest Scene, Funniest Scene, Saddest Scene and Best story overall. If you have any other categories in mind you think should be added, I will gladly add them As far as scenes are concerned, I will take nominations for those categories. (Cutest scene, funniest scene, saddest scene.)

• HAVE FUN! All of you are so very talented with your fanfiction work, and I am looking forward to reading your work. Remember, everyone has a different opinion and style, don't downgrade someone's work just because it is something you would not write or not your favorite pairing or story line. Feel free to PM me or Nicia if you have any questions! I'll be sure to make this post a document so it is always there and I may do an event also. I hope you guys get involved, and PLEASE enjoy!

Thanks so much everyone!

Your loving admin, Hannah

**Please join? Kay, thanks, bye!**


	44. Camping

**Sorry for the lack of update yesterday but here's a cute one so I think you'll be okay :) Richelle Mead owns VA.**

**Drabble Challenge – Take Forty-Two**

**Prompt – Camping**

**Description – Rose and Dimitri are going on a camping/training trip. Set during Shadow Kiss before the attack. Rose's point of view.**

"We're going camping!" I sing excitedly. Dimitri chuckles at me and I poke his hard abs, "Try and tell me you're not excited!"

"I can't do that, Rose," he tells me, smiling slightly, "It will be nice to get away from the academy for a little while." We put out things in the van and head off. When we are setting up the campsite, I gasp.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asks me, sounding worried. I clear my throat.

"We only brought one tent," I say quietly. I look up to see Dimitri smiling.

"That was on purpose Rose," he tells me, "We're sharing a tent." I smile. I like camping even more now.

**Review please :)**


	45. AN

**I would like to start off by saying, I love you all. So, so much. The response to these drabbles was just amazing. So thank you. Now, the bad news. I won't be doing any more of these little drabbles. For a while anyway. I've been very busy and will be very busy until the summer. I have quite a few prompts that I didn't get to, but when I do start writing for this again, those will be the first ones I do. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone. But remember, I have tons of other stories and some news ones that haven't been published yet.**

**~ RozaHathaway17**


End file.
